I'm Not Gone Forever
by daughterofolympus
Summary: Percy gets killed by Gaea, and something happens. Please read! Rated K for character death.
1. The Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. That troll…..

Percy's POV

Ah, the Giant War. Who would have thought it would be my last battle? Anyway, here's what happened.

All seven of us, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Piper, and I, were fighting Gaea together. She hit us a couple good times. We were fighting alongside our parents. Suddenly, I saw Gaea's sword coming at Annabeth's back.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, as I dove in front of her. The sword hit me, stabbing me straight through my stomach. Annabeth turned around, and saw me lying in a pool of my blood. Her eyes started tearing immediately. I got up, despite the pain, I decided Gaea had enough. I cut off her head with Riptide, just as my vision started to blur. The rest of the seven ran to me. I slumped on the ground. Knowing I was about to die, I said my last words.

"Piper, keep up with Jason. I'm so glad I was your friend," I said, and moved on.

"Leo, Get them home s-safely. I'll miss your humor."

"Jason, I'm glad I'm your friend, don't hurt y-yourself. I'm sorry we f-fought."

"Hazel, y-you were my sister. I-I'm glad You had your s-second chance."

"F-frank, I-I'll miss you. I-I'm happy y-you're a-a-alive."

"Annabeth, t-there's so m-much left to s-say, but j-just know I l-love you." I said, painfully.

"Tell e-everyone I l-love them, a-and that I w-want you a-all to m-move on. I'll b-be waiting f-for you with C-ceberus."

I closed my eyes, and died, seeing them all nod, tears in their eyes. Annabeth was screaming, telling me not to die. I would really miss her. I will forever wait for them, in Elysium.

Dedicated To: rosiemoshi10.

Dedication goes to the first commenter.


	2. The Funeral

**Wow, you guys are quick. I'll try to update everyday. I'm so happy you like the story. Sorry the last chapter was a little short, but I'll make it up to you. Swear it on the Styx. **

**Disclaimer: **_** Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. I do not. Got it? Okay, moving on. **_

Annabeth's POV

No .No. No. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNONONO! That's what was going through my head as I saw _him_ die. Percy, the love of my life, dead. Gone. Forever. What were we supposed to tell Sally? She would be broken. What were we to tell camp? And Nico? And Thalia?

I sat in my cabin on the Argo II, crying my eyes out. Percy's cold, lifeless body was lying in the ship's sickbay. I couldn't bear to see him that way. We reached camp, shortly. There were no jokes from Leo, words from Jason, or sound from Hazel, no smiles from Piper, and no attention from Frank. Nobody.

We all walked out of the ship, Frank and Jason carried a stretcher with a covered body on it. The two camps that we brought together, (**A/N just go with it.)** were yelling and screaming. "Where's Percy?" "Do we have to go to war?" "Can I have a hamburger?" I was breaking. Finally, Chiron and Reyna came up.

"Chiron, we need a shroud." I said, loud and clear. "A shroud for a son of a sea god." Chiron uncovered the body on the stretcher. Percy lay, silent and peaceful, eyes closed. Eyes that I would never see again.

- AT THE SHROUD BURNING,THAT NIGHT -

We were at the campfire, burning a beautiful sea-green shroud. Sally had made it. We had invited her into camp for the funeral. The hunters were there. All the gods and goddesses were there, too. Nico and Thalia were like glass, now. Seas were rugged, there was no moon. Tomorrow, would be cloudy. There was rain. All gods and goddesses were sad. I said a few words. Almost everyone did. We were all mourning for the best hero to ever live. Camp activities would be cancelled for at least a week. Nobody spoke. Except for Octavian. We kicked him out, though. I was crying, silent waterfalls streamed out of me. At the end of the funeral, Nico conjured up Percy's ghost. He told us to move on, and that he'll be waiting. I missed him _**SO**_ much. Nobody could help me now.

All week, nobody came out of their cabins, except to eat. I stayed in the Poseidon cabin for 3 days. We all wanted him back. But that would never happen. Ever. Nope. Nope. And we cried, and cried, and cried.

**Did I make up for it? Guys, you have to be a member of fanfiction to get a dedication, okay? Same thing as last time. Dedication goes to the first review. **

**Dedication goes to: PhoenixFire2013 (I like your penname!)**


	3. The Parents

Sorry I haven't been updating, but I tried. I promised I would try. I had to go to birthday parties, do homework and stuff like that. But I'm back now. I realize Paul hasn't come into play at all. For sake of the story, pretend he isn't in existence.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own Percy Jackson, and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you!

The Parents:

Sally's Pov

I was just finishing some blue cookies for Percy, when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Percy, because I knew they won the war, I just knew it. That's why I wasn't expecting a tear stricken Annabeth at the door, instead.

"Sally, I have very important news." She said.

"Alright dear, come in, come in." I replied, pondering what it could be about.

"Sally, when we were battling Gaea, She tried to kill me. Percy jumped in front of me, just in time. He was sadly killed. I'm so, so, so, _**SO **_s-sorry, M-mrs. Jackson. I wouldn't b-blame you if you h-hated m-me." Annabeth said, crying at the end.

"Shhh, Annabeth, shhh. It's okay. I'm not mad. Very sad, yes. But mad, no. I could never be mad at you. It's not your fault." I comforted her, as I broke down. Annabeth informed me of the date of the funeral, and told me she'd let me into camp. Annabeth left, leaving me to cry in my small New York apartment meant for two, but now only hosted one.

Poseidon's POV

I can't believe he _died._ But, I should be able to, I _ended my own son's life._ I'm a _**monster.**_

**FLASHBACK**

"Gaea said that she will order her forces to attack at a lesser force, if we let one _specific_ member of the seven die." Said Zeus, shooting an eye in my direction.

"Which member of the seven?" asked Athena, in hopes it would not be Annabeth.

"Poseidon, I am sorry, but it is Percy."

"DID YOU AGREE?" I boomed, making all the gods jump.

"No, we will have a vote. All in favor?" He, Athena, Diyonus, Ares, Hera, (but screw her, nobody likes Hera.) and Demeter raised their hands.

"All apposed?" Everyone else raised their hands. I didn't raise my hand either time.

"Poseidon, you have to vote."

"I vote we sacrifice Percy." I said. Everyone looked at me, surprised. I flashed out, to enjoy some last happy moments with my son. He would after, all be gone, soon. _And it's all __**MY **_ fault.

Yeah, so there you go. That is all I have to say. OH YEAH! Almost forgot!

Dedicated to: Azure14scriptor


	4. The Real Reason

Disclaimer: Me no own. Kay?

Percy's POV

I was was walking around the underworld, catching up with my old friends, when Alecto, the furry came, and told me to meet with Hades.

I was at Hades palace. Slowly, I walked in. " Uncle Hades, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, nephew. I want to show you the reason you died." Confused, I watched a black mist form in the air. It showed the voting, where the council decided. 'Wait,

I thought, my father, he, voted my death?!'

"Percy, you know you have permission to enter the mortal world, even Olympus." So I went to Olympus, to question the gods. Especially the god of the sea.

I burst into the throne room, and demanded, "Zeus. Get the demigods. Now."

Apparently frightened, Zeus jumped. He gulped. The demigods were there in a flash. Time to explain.

**Dedication: ellieeeee22134**


End file.
